Muérdago y vino
by ArminxArlert
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] No hay nada como una fiesta de Navidad para juntar a unos cuantos equipos de baloncesto rivales; es la temporada para llevarse bien, después de todo. Qué lástima que Aomine y Kagami no lo entiendan. Y, ¿qué podría salir mal con tanto alcohol, una competencia, y el objeto de la suerte de Midorima en manos de un travieso Kise? One-shot navideño.


**De la traductora:**

**Esta historia NO me pertenece, yo me limité a traducirla del inglés al español (lo cual ha sido un completo honor para mí) con el permiso expreso de su autora. El original, de título "Mistletoe and Wine", pertenece a Kryzanna - fanfiction(punto)net/u/4783181/Kryzanna-, y puede encontrarse aquí - fanfiction(punto)net/s/9952419/1/Mistletoe-and-Wine-. Todos los créditos por la creatividad y demás son para ella.**

**Quería aclarar desde ya que al traducir me mantuve lo más fiel posible al texto original, cambiando únicamente la puntuación (comillas, rayas, y demás) para adecuarlas a las que se suelen utilizar en el idioma español. Los juegos de palabras de Izuki los he dejado como estaban en el original, por lo que perdieron el sentido cómico al ser traducidos al castellano. Me disculpo por esto pero no encontré otra forma de arreglarlo ^^;**

**Sin más, los dejo con esta maravillosa historia. Cambio y fuera.**

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos, lectores! Con el espíritu navideño dando vueltas, y amando Kuroko no Basuke, pensé en combinar ambas cosas. Es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de esto, así que bueno. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Feliz Navidad.**

**Advertencia: parejas chico/chico.**

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Kuroko no Basuke**_** ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

— ¿Qué? ¡Que alguien por favor me explique qué está pasando!

La entrenadora de Seirin, Aida Riko, se detuvo a mitad de colgar una serpentina al oír el arrebato de sorpresa desde la entrada principal. El resto del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin —exceptuando a Kagami y Kuroko, que todavía debían aparecer y probablemente acabarían llegando tarde– miró fijamente la estupefacción con la que su capitán contemplaba, embobado, la habitación frente a él.

— ¿Olvidaste que tendríamos una fiesta de Navidad? —Inquirió Kiyoshi, en esa forma apacible que tenía él y que a menudo irritaba a Hyuga.

— No; _lo_ _recuerdo_. —Resopló Hyuga.– Pero, ¿por qué están_ ellos_ aquí? —Hizo un gesto hacia el chico pequeño y de aspecto aterrorizado que estaba sujetando unas serpentinas al lado de la puerta. Sakurai inmediatamente retrocedió; horrorizado por haberlo ofendido, e instantáneamente comenzó a disculparse profusamente por su presencia allí.

— Touou… —Remarcó Hyuga secamente, para luego señalar a través de la habitación, donde un jugador de baloncesto de cabello verde que le resultaba familiar estaba decorando un árbol de Navidad —o más bien, supervisando a su siempre presente compañero en la decoración del mismo.

— Shutoku…

Sus ojos se movieron a través de la habitación, topándose con una enorme figura de cabello violeta que se cernía sobre una mesa de bocadillos.

— Yosen… —Finalmente, divisó un radiante rubio siendo pateado en el trasero por su senpai —aparentemente por estar flojeando y mandando textos a sus admiradoras cuando se suponía que estaba ayudando con las luces navideñas.– Kaijo… –Examinó a Kiyoshi y Riko, demandando una explicación. Kiyoshi se limitó a sonreír tímidamente.

— Uhh, fue mi idea —admitió, conteniendo una risa y rascándose pensativamente el mentón–. Pensé que quizás había algunas emociones complicadas sueltas por ahí… por lo que pensé que sería una buena idea invitarlos a todos. Sólo Rakuzan declinó.

— Ven a ayudar, Hyuga–kun. —Llamó Riko, aunque él sabía que era más una orden que una petición. Suspiró, acomodándose los anteojos y bajando los hombros.– Es Navidad. Pueden llevarse bien. Los otros entrenadores están de acuerdo.

— Bueno, eso está bien. —Murmuró Hyuga, revoleando los ojos ante un Sakurai que parecía estar cayendo en un vórtice de disculpas cada vez más y más dramáticas mientras se acercaba para ayudar a Kiyoshi.– Pero no veo a Aomine por aquí. ¿Y ha mencionado alguien a Kuroko y Kagami sobre esto?

— Sé sobre ello —le informó repentinamente la voz de Kuroko, materializándose justo al lado de él. Hyuga y Riko emitieron gritos desgarradores, más sobresaltados que nunca por la falta de presencia del fantasma–.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? —Exclamó Riko con sorpresa.

— He estado aquí todo el tiempo. —Le informó él, alzando en el aire las chucherías que había estado usando para decorar el árbol.

— Ves, Takao. Te dije que no era un fantasma quien nos estaba ayudando a decorar. —Pudo escucharse a Midorima regañando a su compañero, de fondo.

— Bien podría haberlo sido. —Señaló Takao con una risa disimulada.

— ¿De modo que realmente piensan que es una buena idea meter a Kagami y la Generación de los Milagros en una misma habitación cuando definitivamente habrá alcohol de por medio? —Remarcó Hyuga con escepticismo, mirando hacia la mesa de bebidas, donde parecía ser que Izuki y los miembros más jóvenes del equipo ya habían comenzado.

— Estoy seguro de que Kagami–kun se comportará. —Le aseguró Kuroko, sus ojos abriéndose con leve sorpresa al oír un grito ensordecedor de "¡Kurokocchiiiiiii!" y que de pronto hubiese un chico alto y de cabellos dorados envolviéndolo en sus brazos. En la sien de Kuroko una vena le dio un tic, mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

— Kise–kun —saludó sin entusiasmo, mientras Kise le era quitado de encima por su capitán y, una vez más, era pateado con rencor en el trasero–.

— ¡Deja al pobre chico en paz, idiota! —Exclamó Kasamatsu acaloradamente.– ¡Trae tu trasero de vuelta a las luces!

— Pero senpai, es Navidad, ¡eres muy cruel! —Gimió Kise, abatido, pero de todas maneras parándose sobre sus pies y siguiendo al más bajo de vuelta a donde el resto de su equipo parecía estar a cargo de la iluminación.

— Oh, esto no va a ser bueno… –Suspiró Hyuga.– ¿… Dónde está Kagami, entonces?

— Llega tarde. —Fue la simple respuesta de Kuroko.

— ¿Y Aomine? Supongo que no está advertido de esta… ¿reunión? —Dudó. En realidad, estaba un poco intrigado por ver cómo resultaría forzar a todos a llevarse bien los unos con los otros bajo el espíritu de la Navidad. Cuando Riko había sugerido tener una fiesta de Navidad para estrechar los lazos de equipo, esto no era exactamente lo que él había tenido en mente. Todo iba bien_ por el momento_, mientras decoraban el salón que habían alquilado para la ocasión… Pero cuando Kagami y Aomine llegasen, las chispas estarían obligadas a saltar.

— Momoi–san dijo algo sobre capturar a Aomine–kun —ofreció Kuroko, volviendo al árbol de Navidad para ayudar a Takao, que parecía estar "decorándolo incorrectamente" según Midorima.

— Bueno, quizás no estaría haciéndolo _mal_ si me ayudases, Shin–chan —Lloriqueó Takao–.

— Bien, eso es… _¿capturar?_ —Hyuga alzó una ceja, mirando a Sakurai en búsqueda de una confirmación de aquello.

— S–sí, siento mucho que tuviese que ser arrastrado hasta aquí —exclamó a las apuradas–; siento no haber podido convencerlo para que viniera. Lo siento, lo…–Hyuga simplemente se palmeó el rostro y se acomodó para ayudar a Riko a continuar colgando las serpentinas.

Cerca de quince minutos después, cuando la decoración había sido finalmente completada y todos los miembros de los equipos presentes estaban aliviados de poder relajarse, la puerta se abrió con un golpe para revelar a un Kagami Taiga aparentemente exhausto.

— ¡No llegué tarde! —Exclamó en un jadeo: obviamente había corrido una distancia sustancial.

— … Llegas tarde. —Corrigió Riko, golpeándolo de mal humor. Él retrocedió, un poco asustado de la ira de su entrenadora; pero aparentemente, como se suponía que estaban celebrando Navidad —y como obviamente él había hecho un genuino esfuerzo por tratar de llegar a tiempo, ella decidió no gritarle más. En cambio, su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, escuchando gritos e insultos desde algún lugar cerca de la otra entrada.

— Pasa —remarcó ella dulcemente, ya que él aparentemente no había notado la presencia de la Generación de los Milagros. Oh, de verdad que esto iba a ser interesante–.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —Estalló Kise con excitación, saludando violentamente desde donde estaba compartiendo bebidas con los jugadores base. Kasamatsu sólo se palmeó el rostro y empujó levemente a Kise. La boca de Kagami se abrió con sorpresa.

— ¿Kise? —Exclamó acaloradamente.– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¡Es una fiesta navideña! —Le remarcó Kise con una de sus sonrisas radiantes.– Somos todos amigos aquí, ¿verdad? —Varios expresaron su desacuerdo con esto último, pero eso no removió la sonrisa de su rostro. Kagami soltó un suspiro de confusión y incredulidad, mirando a su alrededor en la habitación y abriendo los ojos de par en par una vez más cuando reconoció a uno de los jóvenes de pie al lado de la mesa de bocadillos.

— ¿Incluso Tatsuya vino? —Remarcó con sorpresa.

— No podía perderme la oportunidad de verte, ¿no, Taiga? —Himuro soltó una risa sofocada, tirando de la manga de Murasakibara para informarle que el as de Seirin había hecho su aparición. El gigante de cabello violeta miró por encima de su hombro, con la boca llena de bocadillos, antes de gruñir un saludo desinteresado y volver a su comida. Himuro se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como disculpa por la actitud de su compañero de equipo. Kagami se rascó la nuca con otro suspiro, viendo a Midorima asentir secamente hacia él desde la esquina, sosteniendo un manojo de muérdago. ¿Su objeto de la suerte de ese día?

— Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacerse —admitió, cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa–. Feliz Navidad, chicos –…

De pronto se oyó un fuerte golpe, mientras la otra entrada al salón se abría en una ráfaga y una enorme bolsa era lanzada sin ceremonias lo más lejos posible dentro de la habitación. La expresión de shock de Kagami retornó cuando reconoció las caras jadeantes de Imayoshi y Wakamatsu, dos de los jugadores de Touou que…

_¿… Touou?_

Frente a los ojos rojos de Kagami, el saco se abrió para revelar un Aomine Daiki bastante desaliñado, y aparentemente muy molesto por haber sido maltratado como una especie de animal salvaje.

— Satsuki, ¿por qué carajo fue eso? —Refunfuñó furiosamente mientras Momoi aparecía a través de la puerta después de sus cansados compañeros de equipo y cerraba su vía de escape.

— Bueno, no ibas a venir si no te obligábamos. —Señaló ella, de mal humor.– ¡Es _Navidad_, Aomine–kun! Podrías al menos intentar ser amable. —Aomine, bostezando y frotándose su dolorida cabeza, de pronto miró hacia arriba, y su rostro se transformó en un espejo de la expresión de shock de Kagami.

— ¿Qué carajo hace _él_ aquí? —Explotaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirando a sus respectivos compañeros de equipo por una explicación.

— Los invitamos. —Respondió Kuroko simplemente desde el lado de Kagami, mientras Momoi informaba a Aomine "¡Nos invitaron!"

— ¡WAAAH! —Exclamó Kagami.– ¡Joder, Kuroko, ¿_deja de hacer eso_?!

— He estado aquí todo el tiempo. —Le aseguró éste tranquilamente.

— ¡Tetsu–kun! —Exclamó Momoi con deleite, saltando hacia adelante y lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kuroko con gran alegría. Aomine y Kagami se miraron oscuramente el uno al otro.

— Puedo entender a Kaijo y Shutoku —admitió Kagami llanamente, sus ojos estrechándose–… incluso Yosen. Pero, _¿Touou?_

— Pensamos que era un gesto muy amable. —Imayoshi le informó con simplicidad– Ya que estamos en el espíritu navideño y todo eso… –Kagami emitió un sonido de molestia, sin romper aún el contacto visual con Aomine.

— Estamos aquí sólo para divertirnos y tomar un poco —intervino Kise; deshaciendo parte de la tensión, ya que los dos ases se giraron para mirarlo con gesto amenazador por haber interferido. Impertérrito, él les sonrió, acercándose y rodeándoles el cuello con los brazos.– ¡Simplemente relájense! ¿No, Kurokocchi?

— Kise–kun tiene razón —admitió Kuroko, a quien Momoi por fin había soltado mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban con envidia. Los ojos de Kise casi brillaron al tener a Kuroko de su parte. Kagami y Aomine, todavía bajo los brazos de Kise, estaban prácticamente gruñéndose el uno al otro, con chispas saliendo de sus ojos —rojo contra azul.

Por supuesto, conociendo a Aomine y Kagami, no podían _resistir_ mofarse el uno del otro —nadie sabía exactamente respecto a qué, pero lo siguiente que todos supieron fue que Kiyoshi, Izuki y Hyuga habían saltado para retener a Kagami, y Kise estaba auxiliando a Wakamatsu e Imayoshi en prevenir que Aomine fuese por su garganta.

— ¿Quieres venir aquí y decírmelo, bastardo? —Kagami soltó con furia, incapaz de sacarse de encima a sus compañeros de equipo.

— ¿… Es siempre así? —Inquirió Himuro hacia Midorima, quien simplemente asintió y cambió el muérdago hacia su otra mano.– ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué llevas muérdago?

— Es su objeto de la suerte. —De inmediato respondió Takao, alegremente.– Shin–chan se toma su horóscopo muy en serio, ¿vale? El objeto de la suerte para el día de hoy era muérdago.

— Cáncer estaba entre los primeros puestos de hoy. —Añadió Midorima con severidad, empujando sus anteojos hacia arriba sobre su nariz.– Y predijo que si pongo mucho esfuerzo en seguir las tradiciones hoy, llevará a un cambio positivo; cuanto más esfuerzo, mejor el cambio. —Himuro simplemente miró desde Takao a Murasakibara y luego de vuelta. Murasakibara sólo se encogió de hombros, y Takao rió ante la mirada solemne en el rostro de su amigo.

— Vale… –Respondió Himuro.

Aparentemente, la situación entre Touou y Seirin estaba bajo control, gracias a que Riko había castigado a Kagami con el triple de entrenamiento, y Satsuki había amenazado con revelar a la madre de Aomine dónde escondía su pornografía. Ambos, a pesar de que todavía no podían dejar de echarse fuego por los ojos a través de la habitación, por lo menos no estaban atacándose físicamente el uno al otro, ni se hallaban cerca de hacerlo.

Riko suspiró de alivio y agradeció a Hyuga y Kiyoshi por haber intervenido. La crisis había sido evitada, por el momento.

* * *

Con los ases bajo control, los cinco equipos se permitieron relajarse, incluso socializando y riéndose —mayormente por las payasadas de un Izuki achispado, y una traviesa combinación de Kise y Takao, los cuales parecían estar fastidiando a Midorima sin fin. El tiempo transcurrió sin incidentes; un par de juegos con la bebida, recuentos dramáticos de partidos previos entre un equipo y otro —incluso Momoi y Riko estaba llevándose bien, siendo mareadas por sus respectivos chicos. Koga corría por todas partes con una cámara y sacaba fotos prácticamente a cualquiera que pudiese permanecer quieto el suficiente tiempo para ello, y Kise se estaba llevando un gran deleite al aparecer de repente y colarse en cada fotografía —por lo cual era, obviamente, golpeado en el trasero por un Kasamatsu ligeramente ebrio.

La música era buena, las bebidas se estaban tomando, la conversación era civilizada hasta el punto de ser casi amigable; y era, en general, agradable poder estar con los otros equipos sin que una competitividad antinatural se alzase en el ambiente.

Bueno, al menos hasta que el equipo de Kaijo preparó un juego de _beer pong_ y desafió a Shutoku.

— Te aplastaré, Midorimacchi —Kise sonrió con satisfacción, un centelleo malicioso bien visible en sus ojos perversos. Midorima bajó la vista hacia el rubio, ajustándose los anteojos y alzando una ceja.

— Oha Asa colocó a Cáncer por encima de Géminis hoy —remarcó con suficiencia–. Por lo que no hay forma de que puedas ganar. Takao–

— ¡Shin–chan! ¿Acaso vas a _jugar_? —Lo atormentó Takao, sólo para ser mirado con irritación.– Kasamatsu–senpai, ¿jugarás tú también?

— Pues claro, ¿no, senpai? —Replicó Kise descaradamente. Kasamatsu no lo golpeó esa vez, limitándose a acercarse hasta la mesa. La competitividad irradiaba de allí. Riko, Kiyoshi y Momoi alzaron la vista desde donde habían estado disfrutando de una bonita charla y unas pocas bebidas.

— Bueno, fue lindo mientras duró —admitió Kiyoshi con una risa–.

— Santo Dios —Remarcó Izuki, apoyando su peso en un Sakurai de expresión eternamente aterrorizada mientras ambos daban un sorbo a sus bebidas.– Apenas puedo soportar la tensión. ¿Lo entienden? Porque es _beer pong_… –Todos los presentes ignoraron las vibras agresivas por un momento para quejarse del pésimo chiste. Izuki se veía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —Inquirió Kagami con curiosidad, alejándose de la comida por su sensor de desafíos y abriéndose paso hasta el extremo de la mesa.

— Midorima–kun y Kise–kun jugarán _beer pong_. —Le informó Kuroko, apareciendo prácticamente del mismísimo aire. Kagami casi saltó de su propia piel, a punto de derramar toda su cerveza sobre sí mismo.– No hagas un enchastre, Kagami–kun…

— Pues no lo haría, si tú dejases de aparecer de la nada. —Refunfuñó él.– Lo sé, lo sé, siempre estuviste ahí… –Añadió, viendo que Kuroko parecía dispuesto a dar su respuesta estándar.– Midorima y Kise están —se detuvo a mitad de la frase, mientras su vista se desplazaba hacia quien estaba parado exactamente enfrentado a él, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

Aparentemente, Aomine había decidido alzar la vista en ese mismo momento, el vaso de bebida a medio camino hacia sus labios. Notó que Kagami lo estaba observando y dibujó esa sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad que daba ganas al pelirrojo de trapear el suelo con su cara. Tomó un largo y dramático trago de su bebida y luego se lamió los labios en gesto depredador.

— ¿Qué dices, Kagami? —Remarcó burlonamente.– ¿Tienes ganas de perder una partida de _beer pong_?

— Eres tú quien va a perder. —Declaró Kagami acaloradamente.– Apuesto a que no puedes manejar el alcohol, _Aomine_.

— Como si fuera a perder contra ti —Aomine rió en un tono bajo y peligroso–. _El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo_.

— Tch. _Te haré mierda_. —Se rió Kagami, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa temible mientras el partido entre Midorima y Kise comenzaba.

Midorima le erró a su primer tiro.

Y aparentemente estaba totalmente paralizado por haber cometido semejante error. Observó con horror cómo Kise sacudía la pelotita de ping pong burlonamente.

— Está bien, Shin–chan, todos fallan tiros alguna vez. —Le aseguró Takao, riéndose de la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Midorima.

_— Yo no_. —Le recordó éste.– ¡Tiene que haber algún tipo de error!

— Bueno, es una distancia muy pequeña… y el peso de la pelota de ping pong es muy bajo —además has bebido bastante. —Le recordó Takao, arrojando su propia pelotita sobre la mesa y errándole inmediatamente.– ¡Sólo jugamos por diversión!

_— No_ voy a perder contra _él_. —Declaró Midorima llanamente, muy determinado a ganarle a Kise en su ridículo juego de bebidas.

Cerca de veinte minutos después, estaba apoyando todo su peso contra una pared, hipando con gran frecuencia y quejándose por lo bajo de que Kise _tenía_ que haber hecho trampa, pues no había forma de que su horóscopo se hubiese equivocado.

— ¡Shin–chan! —Takao picó a su amigo en un costado.– ¡Ven a ver, ven a ver! ¡Aomine está jugando contra Kagami! —A pesar de las protestas de Midorima, se encontró siendo arrastrado hasta el sillón por su amigo más bajo, donde una pequeña y bastante aprensiva multitud se había amontonado como espectadora de la batalla.

— Todo esto es tu culpa por haberte llevado mi objeto de la suerte… —Refunfuñó Midorima, desplomándose sobre el sillón y tratando de que su visión dejase de darle vueltas. Takao simplemente se rió mientras un Kise bastante borracho era arrastrado lejos por su senpai, quien no se veía nada complacido de haber sido asignado con ese trabajo.

Kagami se acercó a la mesa, riéndose con llana satisfacción mientras la observaba y sonándose los nudillos con arrogancia. Estaba bien seguro de que él había bebido más que Aomine, pero parecía estar manejándolo mejor que él.

— No te veas tan confiado —Aomine lo contempló con gesto de malicia y superioridad, comenzando el juego con un movimiento hábil de su muñeca; la pelota aterrizó de inmediato en uno de los vasos de Kagami, obligándolo a bebérselo. Su segundo tiro falló, pero no pareció molesto por ello.–… Vas a llorar como una niña pequeña cuando pierdas.

— Y una mierda. —Resopló Kagami, posicionándose para su propio tiro y copiando el que Aomine acababa de hacer. Mientras el as de Touou, expertamente, vaciaba su vaso de un trago, sus ojos se iluminaron con júbilo —parecía emocionado porque Kagami se las hubiese arreglado para mantener el puntaje en un empate.

* * *

Mientras el juego progresaba, se volvió muy obvio que estaban emparejados tanto en habilidad como en intoxicación.

En cada uno de los lados quedaban sólo dos vasos… habían estado trabados en ese nivel durante tantos turnos que no sólo se estaban frustrando, sino que además la fiesta había retornado a la normalidad —bueno, dentro de lo normal que podía ser. Las charlas continuaban, las risas eran más fuertes —y por lo menos una persona estaba vomitando hasta las tripas en el baño.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Esa _definitivamente_ estaba adentro! —Declaró Kagami furioso.

— No, no lo estaba, _Bakagami_. —Lo molestó Aomine burlonamente.– Si hubiese _estado adentro_, entonces hubiese _entrado_.

— ¿A quién le dices _baka, Ahomine_? —Le escupió el pelirrojo como respuesta, riéndose con júbilo cuando Aomine falló otro tiro, el alcohol alterando mucho su destreza y su coordinación entre el ojo y la mano. Se sacudió violentamente, dando tumbos y casi chocando contra la mesa, pero arreglándoselas para contenerse justo a tiempo. Aomine sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¿Estás listo para *hic* rendirte? —Se carcajeó.

— Nunca. —Le escupió Kagami, recuperando la pelota con torpeza.

— ¡Todos dejen lo que están haciendo! —Gritó, dramática y repentinamente, la voz de Takao, apagando la música. Koga se detuvo a mitad de hacer el paso lunar y Wakamatsu instantáneamente se cayó del sillón.– Shin–chan perdió su rama de muérdago.

— ¿Muérdago?

— A quien quiera que lo tenga: prometió dejar todas tus extremidades intactas, ¡si lo entregas ya mismo! —Anunció Takao, con obvia y clara diversión.

— Yo no dije nada de eso… –Interrumpió Midorima, sólo para que su boca fuese tapada con una mano.

— ¿Alguien planea confesar? —Gritó Takao. Hubo risas por unos momentos.

— ¡Adivina quién, Kurokocchi! —Exclamó Kise maliciosamente, apareciendo al lado de Kuroko y sobresaltándolo a _él_ por una vez mientras bamboleaba descaradamente las hojas de múerdago de Midorima entre él y Momoi. Momoi, por la vergüenza, se tornó de un rosado que rivalizaba con el de su cabello, mientras Takao intentaba retener a un Midorima pasmado, cuyo rostro se oscurecía al murmurar _"Claro que tenía que haber sido Kise…"_

— Kurokocchi, ¡tienes que darle un beso a Momoicchi! —Rió Kise, radiante. Momoi parecía estar luchando con el concepto de las palabras "Kuroko" y "beso" en la misma oración.– ¡Es una tradición navideña! —A la ceja de Kuroko le dio un tic, pero como incluso él había bebido, rápidamente se acercó y presionó sus labios con la suavidad de una pluma contra la mejilla de Momoi.

Ella inmediatamente se acaloró, desmayándose al instante en los brazos de Kise. El rubio se rió —bueno, eso hasta que Kasamatsu le tironeó fuertemente de la oreja y tuvo que retractarse; Midorima se acercaba violentamente para recuperar su objeto de la suerte.

— Kise, devuélvemelo. —Se limitó a demandar.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! —Exclamó Kise, contrayendo el rostro en una mueca de dolor.– Y–ya no lo tengo yo…

— ¿Qué?

Una vena saltó en la sien de Midorima.

— Ku–Kurokocchi se lo llevó… —Le informó Kise– ¡Senpai! ¡Ay, ay! ¡Lo siento!

— ¡Kuroko! —Llamó Midorima con gesto oscuro.– Sal de donde quiera que estés…

— Shin–chan, no seas tan tenebroso —rió Takao desde el sillón–. ¡Kuroko pronto aparecerá! ¡Ven a reírte de Kagami!

Kagami se giró para mirar amenazadoramente al base de los ojos de halcón y casi arroja la mesa por los aires a causa de la frustración cuando su tiro falló de nuevo. Tanto él como Aomine tenían una copa restante en el juego de _beer pong_… y ambos luchaban por mantenerse erguidos sin tener que agarrarse de algo que los sostuviese. El pobre Sakurai había tenido que auxiliar a Aomine, y Himuro se reía para sí mismo mientras ayudaba a Kagami a mantenerse sobre sus pies.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Kagami? —Se burló Aomine.– ¡Pensé que ibas *hic* a ganarme!

— Eso _hago_ —resopló él como respuesta–.

_— Ya quisieras_ —respondió Aomine–. El único que puede vencerme… —Lanzó su pelota de ping pong y emitió una risa triunfante cuando finalmente consiguió embocarla en el vaso de Kagami– ¡soy yo mismo! —Kagami emitió un sonido de irritación, tomándose la cerveza y tambaleándose junto a Himuro.

— ¡Revancha, maldito bastardo! —Demandó Kagami, golpeando la mano contra la mesa mientras Aomine se apartaba, tomándose de un trago su última cerveza con gesto casual —y llevándose a Sakurai consigo para poder continuar sosteniéndose de él.– ¡Y deja a ese pobre tipo en paz! —Aomine bajó la vista hacia Sakurai.

—… No le importa. —Aseguró al pelirrojo. La expresión insatisfecha de Sakurai desafiaba esto último, pero Kagami recordó que aquella solía ser la cara usual del chico.– Cállate. —Añadió cuando Sakurai, predeciblemente, comenzó a disculparse. Por supuesto, luego se disculpó por disculparse, cayendo visiblemente en un estado de mayor angustia que antes. Imayoshi suspiró pesadamente, tirando del pobre chico lejos de Aomine mientras ambos ases se tomaban de sus camisetas con saña.

— Necesitas un ajuste en tu actitud. —Gruñó Kagami agresivamente.

— ¡Kiyoshi! ¡Tenemos una situación aquí! —Exclamó Izuki, tambaleándose y casi chocando contra el Corazón de Hierro. Señaló con el dedo a donde Aomine y Kagami estaban gruñéndose el uno al otro —bueno, Kagami estaba gruñendo y Aomine estaba más bien disfrutando del hecho de que pudiese sacar de quicio al pelirrojo tan espectacularmente.

— Estamos intentando encontrar el muérdago de Midorima —rió Kiyoshi tímidamente–. Hyuga está preocupado por lo que podría ocurrir con el muérdago suelto por ahí. ¿Ha visto alguien a Kuroko?

— Estoy aquí mismo. —Llamó la voz de Kuroko desde donde éste estaba tomando un trago, al lado de la mesa de bebidas, sobresaltando a Murasakibara.– Ya no lo tengo yo.

— ¿Quién lo tiene? —Inquirió Kiyoshi con curiosidad. Kuroko sencillamente apuntó con el dedo a donde Kise se hallaba ahora, agachado detrás del sofá donde Takao y Midorima estaban encaramados. Presionando un dedo contra sus labios, el rubio lentamente alzó la rama de muérdago por encima de ellos –Takao por supuesto estaba charlando amigablemente, y Midorima, fingiendo que no le importaba.

_— ¡Feliz Navidad! _—Declaró Kise en un grito, prácticamente destruyendo los tímpanos de Midorima y sobresaltando tanto a Takao que casi se cayó del sillón.

— Tú… —Midorima lo miró amenazadoramente.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Midorimacchi! —Gorjeó Kise con deleite, balanceando el muérdago ante él con descaro. Midorima alzó la vista y empezó a ponerse del mismo color que su cabello.– ¡Miren debajo de qué los atrapé!

— Tch, devuélveme mi objeto de la suerte. —Midorima lo miró ferozmente, abalanzándose hacia él. Kise rápidamente lo evadió y lo alzó por encima de su alcance.

— Tienes que _besarlo_. —Le recordó Kise perversamente.– ¡Es una tradición de Navidad! —Los ojos de Midorima se abrieron ante esa palabra. _Tradición_. Su horóscopo había dicho que si seguía las tradiciones ese día, habría un cambio positivo en su futuro. Tragó, molesto. _Y cuanto mayor el esfuerzo, mejor aun el resultado_. Y… y era sólo Takao, después de todo.

— Shin–chan no va a hacer una cosa así. —Takao sacudió los ojos, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a su compañero.– Es demasiado tsundere como para… —De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió unas grandes manos tomándolo por las mejillas y fue atraído hacia adelante.

Pestañeó en shock cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Midorima lo estaba besando. Sorprendido, se quedó helado, observando con incredulidad. Los ojos de su compañero estaban fuertemente cerrados, y sus mejillas habían adquirido un rubor rosado. A lo lejos, Kise se reía y correteaba con la rama de muérdago.

Takao levantó sus manos, colocándolas por encima de las de Midorima, con la intención de bajarlas de sus mejillas. No se suponía que esto estuviese pasando, ¿verdad? No se suponía que Shin–chan lo estuviese besando…

Y definitivamente no se suponía que a él le gustase.

Sin embargo, cuando tomó sus manos para apartarlas y decirle que no debía hacer esto, en su lugar notó sus párpados entrecerrándose mientras una lengua recorría tentativamente sus labios. Emitió un jadeo, sin aliento, separando los labios y permitiendo que la suave lengua entrase en su boca. Podía percibir el sabor de la cerveza en el aliento de Shin–chan.

Incapaz de prevenir un gemido suave que escapó de su garganta, profundizó el beso; alzándose un poco para cambiar su ángulo pero todavía permitiendo que fuese Midorima quien tuviese el control. Las manos del escolta se movían ahora; una de ellas agarrando la nuca de Takao, y la otra deslizándose por su espalda para acercarlo todavía más. Las manos inseguras de Takao tanteaban suavemente la camiseta sobre el pecho de su compañero.

Murasakibara comenzó a reírse; un sonido que atrajo la atención de Aomine y Kagami de ellos mismos —aunque apenas.

— Jaja, miren a Mido–chin —se rió, señalándolo. Ambos ases pusieron la misma mirada de asombro en sus rostros ante la imagen de Midorima y Takao besándose apasionadamente en el sofá, sus bocas violentamente una contra la otra y sus lenguas descaradamente en la boca ajena. Kise se hallaba de fondo, soltando un _"¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué ADORABLE!"_ y en apariencia bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

— Qué carajo. —Kagami comentó llanamente, mientras Aomine se mofaba y parecía aceptar que nada de esto era en absoluto sorprendente.

—… Oh, no puedes decir que esos dos no eran demasiado cercanos. —El as de Touou rodó los ojos.

— Bueno, sí… pero… —Farfulló Kagami, con los ojos muy abiertos, con la mano que agarraba la camiseta de Aomine perdiendo fuerza mientras observaba. Takao parecía estar difrutando, ruborizado; e incluso Midorima parecía estar de verdad, _de verdad_, pasándolo bien…

Ambos se separaron por un momento, jadeando pesadamente y con los ojos desenfocados por el consumo de alcohol y algo más.

— Shin–chan… qué… —Takao respiraba, sin ser consciente de cuándo había comenzado a agarrar el cabello verde de su compañero.

— Oha Asa… —Se las arregló para decir Midorima mientras absorbía con la vista la expresión ruborizada del descarado base, y sus ojos eran nuevamente atraídos hacia sus labios hinchados. Apenas entendiendo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió a Takao acercarse y besarlo con pasión de nuevo. Y, a pesar de que había completado su obligación para con la tradición del muérdago, Midorima no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle el beso.

— Bueno, supongo que esto no fue un desarrollo completamente inesperado. —Admitió el capitán de Shutoku con un suspiro profundo. Kagami parpadeó un par de veces más, todavía observando.

— Todavía estás mirando, Kagami. —Le tomó el pelo Aomine con una sonrisa de suficiencia.– Ten cuidado o la gente pensará que te pone… —Kagami se ruborizó ante la acusación y se giró para enfrentarlo de nuevo, relámpagos brillando entre sus miradas.

— ¡Hagan algo! —Exclamó Hyuga a Wakamatsu y Kiyoshi, quienes habían sido los principales encargados en mantener alejados a ambos ases de la garganta del otro.

— Estoy fuera de servicio. —Resopló Wakamatsu, llevándose sus protestas consigo mientras Aomine avanzaba por al lado de Kagami para buscar otra bebida, apartándolo del camino para poder pasar.

— Oi, fíjate por dónde vas. —Gruñó el pelirrojo de mal humor.

— Quizás simplemente deberías salirte de mi camino. —Replicó Aomine. Llegó a la mesa de las bebidas y tomó otra cerveza, bebiéndosela de un trago con tranquilidad, a pesar de la cantidad que ya había consumido. Kagami avanzó altivamente, molesto por la actitud del de cabello azul.

— Oh, aquí vamos… —Se quejó Riko, palmeándose el rostro.

— No te preocupes, entrenadora. —Intervino Kuroko repentinamente desde el lugar en el que acababa de aparecer, a su lado. Ella soltó un alarido y saltó hacia atrás contra Hyuga, quien rápidamente pareció bastante nervioso por ello.– Déjenmelo a mí. Kise–kun, levántame, ¿por favor?

— Wah, Kurokocchi, ¡yay! —Respondió Kise con deleite, mientras se agachaba al nivel de Kuroko para escuchar su plan. Riko de pronto tenía un muy mal presentimiento, pero cuando miró a Kiyoshi, él simplemente le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

— Um… Hyuga–kun, ya puedes soltarme… —Le informó ella.

* * *

— ¿Sabes qué? Uno contra uno, afuera, _ahora mismo_. —Desafió Kagami acaloradamente; Aomine y él todavía discutiendo en una esquina de la habitación, y sus compañeros por fin decidiendo simplemente ignorarlos. Ninguno había empezado a los puñetazos todavía, por lo que era altamente improbable que comenzasen ahora.

— Tch —estás tan ebrio que apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes atrapar una pelota de básquet. —Resopló Aomine en respuesta, poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Kagami se tambaleó y casi se chocó contra la pared.

— ¿Quieres… quieres apostar? —Soltó Kagami, arrastrando las palabras.

— Kagami–kun. Aomine–kun. —De repente remarcó una voz calma.

— ¿Qué, Tetsu? —Inquirió Aomine con irritación, girándose para ver de dónde venía la voz. Casi saltó de su propia piel cuando vio a Kuroko sentado precariamente sobre los hombros de Kise, ¡balanceando la rama de muérdago de Midorima sobre Kagami y él!– Quita esa mierda de aquí, Tetsu; ¡no pienso besarlo a _él_!

— Sí, de ninguna puta manera. —Soltó Kagami llanamente.– ¿Qué carajo, Kuroko? —Kuroko simplemente sacudió el muérdago, con claras intenciones.

— Aww, Aominecchi. —Kise hizo un mohín.– ¡Bésense y reconcíliense! ¡Es Navidad! ¡No hay necesidad de andar peleándonos!

— ¡Kise! ¡No me hagas tener que ir allí de nuevo! —Llamó Kasamatsu a modo de advertencia, y Kise sólo se giró apenas para dedicarle una sonrisa inocente.– ¡No sonrías así, sé que algo estás tramando!

— Pienso que es simplemente que Aominecchi está asustado, ¿verdad, Kurokocchi? —Comentó Kise con sencillez.

A una de las cejas de Aomine le dio un tic.

— No estoy asustado; simplemente no quiero besar a otro hombre. —Aomine revoleó los ojos.

— Es sólo que sabe que sería el primero en retroceder. —Kuroko expresó su acuerdo, encogiéndose de hombros.– Supongo que…

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Gruñó Aomine; y Kuroko y Kise intercambiaron miradas de triunfo, que Kagami vio y sobre las cuales tuvo una sensación terrible.

— Nada, Aomine–kun. —Le aseguró Kuroko inocentemente.

— ¿Piensas que _yo_ sería el primero en retroceder? —Los ojos de Aomine se entrecerraron ante aquel desafío encubierto.

— Eres tú el que está protestando más. —Señaló Kise —a pesar de que era obvio que Kagami se había quedado paralizado por la situación y por el hecho de que Aomine parecía estar caminando directo hacia la trampa que Kise y Kuroko habían preparado.

— Tch; Kagami es el que está asustado. —Rió Aomine.– Apuesto a que saldría huyendo, llorando, después de como cinco segundos.

— ¡Claro que no! —Kagami replicó automáticamente; sus ojos rojos echando chispas acaloradamente contra la mirada azul y pagada de sí misma de Aomine.– ¡Deja de escucharlos!

— ¿Entonces estás admitiendo que perderías?

— ¡Y una mierda! —Exclamó él; el insulto contra su orgullo aparentemente haciéndole olvidar que en realidad nunca había habido una verdadera competencia en primer lugar.– ¡Tú definitivamente te rendirías primero!

— ¿Es eso un desafío? —Aomine lo miró maliciosamente mientras ambos se tomaban el uno del otro de la camiseta con violencia y tiraban el uno del otro.

— ¡Bueno, quizás lo sea! —Escupió Kagami, olvidando también que hasta recién había estado diciéndole a su rival que no escuchase las mofas de cierto rubio y cierta sombra.

— Vale. —Aomine rió con satisfacción.– El primero en rendirse _pierde_.

— ¡Vale! —Escupió Kagami, rechinando los dientes. Kise tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para evitar romper a reír por la forma en la que esos dos repentinamente parecieron darse cuenta de que acababan de expresar su acuerdo sobre una competencia de besarse, cuando empezaron a acercarse poco a poco, agachándose levemente.

Finalmente, sus bocas se encontraron en un beso embarazoso y con los labios apretados, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La boca de Riko cayó abierta por la sorpresa, mientras Kise daba un puñetazo al aire por el éxito y permitía a Kuroko escapar de sus hombros para agarrar la cámara de donde Koga la había depositado, en una mesa cercana. Rápidamente se aseguró de que hubiese evidencia fotográfica de que Midorima y Takao todavía estaban entrelazando sus lenguas.

Completamente ajenos al hecho de que todos en la habitación aparentaban estar contemplándolos con sorpresa, horror y, bueno… diversión, Kagami y Aomine comenzaron, despacio, a mover sus labios contra los del otro.

Los labios de Aomine Daiki eran asombrosamente suaves, tuvo que admitir Kagami para sí mismo; furioso porque su mente desmesuradamente intoxicada hubiese caído en las provocaciones. Se aferró a la camiseta de Aomine con un poco más de fuerza, determinado a hacerlo retroceder rápidamente —de esa manera, todo aquello terminaría, y él podría decir que había ganado.

Pero parecía ser que Aomine tenía una idea similar.

Presionó su lengua contra los labios herméticamente cerrados de Kagami, obligándolos a abrirse más que pidiendo permiso. Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltado por la escalada; su propia lengua automáticamente deslizándose a través de sus labios partidos para tratar de forzar a la de Aomine de nuevo en el interior de su propia boca. Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron de repente, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ese feroz y competitivo espíritu que los dos compartían se encendió en vida.

Sus ojos endureciéndose; Aomine empujó brutalmente a Kagami contra la pared más cercana, con las manos plantadas a ambos lados de él para mantenerlo allí clavado; la fuerza permitiéndole profundizar el beso y dándole ventaja, con su lengua devastando rabiosamente la boca de Kagami.

Incapaz de empujarlo lejos, pero determinado a no permitir que Aomine se quedase con la ventaja, Kagami envolvió el cuello de Aomine fuertemente con un brazo, sus bocas conectándose incluso con mayor violencia que antes, respirando en entrecortados jadeos cada vez que les era posible. Con el otro brazo rodeó la cintura del as, acercándolo todavía más.

— … Um, entrenadora… te sangra la nariz. —Comentó Hyuga alzando una ceja, mientras ella contemplaba la visión de Aomine Daiki empujando a Kagami Taiga contra la pared y prácticamente follándose su boca con la lengua.

— Um… Kuroko–kun… ¿por qué estás sacando fotos? —Inquirió ella con curiosidad. El fantasma de su equipo apenas la miró, sosteniendo la cámara en el aire con una mano y cubriéndose la nariz con la otra.

— … Chantaje… —Respondió él de forma poco convincente.

— ¿Puedo recibir copias?

Kagami empezaba a sentirse ciertamente extraño. Su mano derecha estaba aferrada al cabello de Aomine, pero se había percibido a sí mismo tanteando su cabeza con los dedos; de hecho, su otra mano recorría la espalda del as con firmeza. Había algo increíblemente emocionante en la forma en que estaba siendo besado, con fuerza y de modo demandante… y él estaba, de hecho… algo así como disfrutándolo.

Precipitando su lengua para combatir a la de Aomine, encontró el músculo y lánguidamente deslizó el suyo sobre éste; efectivamente controlando el ritmo del beso y desacelerándolo hacia algo más profundo, lento y sensual. Aomine emitió algún tipo de sonido como un lamento muy profundo en su garganta, con los ojos nuevamente cerrados, y Kagami estaba un poco sorprendido por sentir sus calurosos cuerpos presionándose el uno contra el otro, muy juntos.

Incluso más impactante fue el gemido suave que escapó de él ante semejante contacto. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas por el calor, su respiración se había vuelto trabajosa, y sus brazos se aferraban a Aomine con fuerza. Sus ojos se movieron ligeramente, entrecerrados, sus uñas barriendo la espalda de Aomine —encontrando demasiado fácil imaginarse cómo se sentiría eso si Aomine se quitase la camiseta…

De pronto, sintió algo golpear a la fuerza contra su pelvis, mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban y bruscamente tiraban de su cabello desordenado. Había estado a punto de tomar ventaja de Aomine, que parecía haberse rendido en lo de mantenerlo clavado en la pared; pero rápidamente descubrió que el de cabello azul lo había inmovilizado contra el muro haciendo uso de sus caderas.

Por alguna razón, darse cuenta de aquello causó que su sangre se precipitase… pero no a sus mejillas. Soltó un jadeo con la boca abierta contra los labios de Aomine, mientras sus cuerpos tensos se presionaban fuertemente el uno contra el otro, determinados a no dejar al otro escapar.

— ¿Te rindes? —Aomine rió con satisfacción; mordiéndose el labio inferior y obteniendo un pequeño, e innegablemente excitado gemido por parte del pelirrojo —el cual por alguna razón, envió un temblor directo hacia abajo, en su entrepierna.

— … Respiro. —Jadeó Kagami.

— … No tienes resistencia… —Se carcajeó el otro as en voz baja, recorriendo los labios del pelirrojo con su lengua.– Retrocede ya…

— Nunca.

— … Entonces voy a tener que… —Sin advertirle a Kagami de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Aomine se adelantó y presionó sus labios contra la piel bronceada del cuello del pelirrojo; chupando ásperamente y deslizando su lengua contra la marca que había dejado. Kagami emitió un jadeo agudo; cerrando los ojos y tratando desesperadamente de negar lo bien que se sentía. Se arqueó contra el cuerpo de Aomine; el contacto se sentía insoportablemente caliente e insoportablemente bien al mismo tiempo. Con una risa perversa, Aomine lo forzó todavía más duro contra la pared, sus caderas conectándose.

— Esto ha ido demasiado lejos… —Murmuró Hyuga, palmeándose la cara y evitando mirar a la pareja en el rincón.

— Al menos se están llevando bien… —Le recordó Kiyoshi con diversión.

— Antes de que te des cuenta, estarán _haciéndolo_ bien. —No pudo evitar exclamar Izuki, y todos suspiraron, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

— No es justo —gruñó Kagami, sintiendo los labios de Aomine recorrer el extremo de su hombro. Casi violentamente, tomó su cabello y lo trajo de vuelta para volver a juntar sus labios en un beso abrasador, las caderas de Aomine chocando accidentalmente contra las suyas. Jadeó de nuevo; permitiendo, involuntariamente, que Aomine tomase el control de nuevo. Aomine, aparentemente dándose cuenta de que había encontrado un punto débil, repitió la acción y sintió las manos de Kagami aferrándose a él con mayor fuerza.

— N–no… –Consiguió gruñir Kagami; simplemente _sabiendo_ que movimientos como aquel no hacían nada más que forzar cada vez más sangre hacia abajo. Se estaba sintiendo demasiado caliente y encontraba al cuerpo de Aomine contra el suyo demasiado _agradable _como para que fuese normal.

— ¿Qué, esto? —Ronroneó Aomine, en un tono que Kagami estaba seguro de que debía ser reservado sólo para la cama —y para ciertas _actividades_ en la cama. Presionó sus caderas contra las de Kagami una vez más, con una rodilla deslizándose entre los muslos separados del pelirrojo y accidentalmente frotando de una manera demasiado placentera.

— Oh Dios… están frotándose… —Se sorprendió Riko.– ¿Está Momoi–san consciente? —Miró hacia donde Momoi se había desmayado, donde se hallaba más que consciente; sus ojos rosados enfocados en los dos ases en la esquina. Ambos estaban aferrándose el uno al otro con fuerza, Aomine evidentemente rozando sus caderas contra las de Kagami, sin que el pelirrojo hiciese nada por desalentarlo; sus labios y lenguas trabados juntos.

Aomine rió con satisfacción para sí mismo cuando Kagami se empezó a deshacer contra él. Ese perdedor retrocedería en cualquier momento, simplemente lo _sabía_. ¿Cómo debilitarlo más? Bueno, era obvio que se estaba calentando por esto… (Su mente ebria, a pesar de que era consciente de eso, no parecía haberlo entendido exactamente.) Él sabía una gran cantidad sobre cómo excitar a una mujer —a un hombre, no demasiado. Sólo un poco más, y tenía una victoria garantizada contra aquel cabrón. Simplemente cómo…

Bueno… a las mujeres parecía gustarles que les tocasen los pechos…

Deslizando una mano por entremedio de ambos, Aomine frotó un pulgar ásperamente contra uno de los pezones de Kagami y luego capturó la pequeña protuberancia entre dos dedos, atormentándolo con un pellizcón. El resultado fue inmediato. La espalda de Kagami se arqueó, en shock por lo bien que eso se había sentido, y gimió levemente contra la boca sonriente de Aomine. Él repitió la acción, moviendo las caderas un poco más fuerte.

— No… Aomine… —Gruñó Kagami, aferrándose a su mano para detenerlo —pero esto sólo significó que Aomine continuase, a sabiendas de que estaba molestándolo. Forzó su lengua a través de los labios hinchados de Kagami y se carcajeó triunfante por la forma en que Kagami estaba casi temblando debido al contacto con él.

Kagami intentaba desesperadamente tragarse cualquier tipo de gemido. Eso, y trataba de recordarle a su palpitante miembro que Aomine era un hombre y que se suponía que _no_ debía estar duro en ese momento. Pero, por algún motivo, no podía detenerse, apretándose contra la rodilla de Aomine. La fricción se sentía demasiado bien. Y… si lo que lo estaba presionando en ese momento contra sus caderas servía como indicador, Aomine también lo estaba sintiendo. Con cada movimiento, la temperatura se alzaba en el abdomen de Kagami; moviéndose con un poco más de fuerza a medida que el placer empezaba a aumentar. Su mente echó a correr salvajemente, –imaginando que quizás él estaba un poquito menos vestido… y que Aomine también lo estaba…

Los golpeó al mismo tiempo, sus labios separándose sólo por milímetros mientras sus ojos se abrían en una expresión de shock, horror, y un sentimiento de _"a la mierda"_. Ambos se quedaron helados, el tiempo deteniéndose.

— ¿Empate? —Ofreció Kagami a modo de desagradable compromiso; tratando de ignorar el calor alzándose entre ellos.

— … Sí… —Gruñó Aomine a regañadientes contra la boca del pelirrojo; dándose cuenta de que su lengua, y no por voluntad de él, se lanzaba una vez más para saborear el labio inferior de Kagami.–… Simplemente estamos ebrios.

— Sí; muy ebrios. —Farfulló Kagami, mientras el peso presionado contra él era removido; se encontró con libertad de movimientos, aunque con cierta sensación de incomodidad. Estaba agradecido de que su vestimenta estuviese haciéndolo relativamente bien en esconder que se hallaba innegablemente excitado.– Muy, muy… –Ambos tosieron y desviaron la vista. Sus compañeros de equipo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron en hacer cualquier cosa excepto mirar a ambos ases. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los rojos una vez más, y luego los evitaron rápidamente, mirando hacia el baño.

— Tú primero. —Murmuró Kagami con misericordia, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza en gesto incómodo. Sin mirar al otro —y dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora a cualquiera que fuese lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo con burla, Aomine se dirigió hacia el baño, ligeramente encorvado. Rechinando los dientes, Kagami avanzó para buscar otra bebida, preguntándose si podría ahogarse en el pote de bocadillos.

— No digas una palabra. —Gruñó mientras pasaba por al lado de Kuroko; recibiendo únicamente el brillo cegador del flash de una cámara en su cara.

— Feliz Navidad, Kagami–kun. —Replicó Kuroko, girándose para mostrarle la foto que había sacado. Los ojos de Kagami se entrecerraron cuando vio la foto; exhibiendo claramente un rastro impresionante de chupetones al costado de su cuello. Él se abalanzó hacia la cámara, pero Kuroko rápidamente se apartó fuera de su alcance.

— ¡Pagarás por eso! —Rugió Kagami oscuramente.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Te veías como si te estuvieses divirtiendo, Kagamicchi! —Rió Kise alegremente desde la cercanías.– Hay otro baño más allá del hall, por cierto. —Kagami lo contempló con el ceño fruncido, pero luego de un momento de vacilación, caminó en la dirección indicada.

Apenas se hubo ido, todos en la habitación comenzaron a reírse con disimulo.

— ¡Ok, a pagar! —Gritó Kise al instante.

— Realmente no pensaba que pudiesen lograr eso… —Suspiró Kasamatsu, acercándose y entregando el gran monto que Kaijo había apostado contra Kise y Kuroko. Hyuga contempló pasmado cómo sus compañeros de equipo empezaban a buscar en sus bolsillos para juntar dinero, contándolo. Prácticamente todos en la habitación estaban buscando dinero —exceptuando a Murasakibara, quien parecía haberse vuelto bastante más rico ya que había apostado por Kuroko y Kise.

Takao y Midorima, ambos viéndose relativamente avergonzados y enrojecidos, se separaron —por fin conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de ellos. Takao empezó a buscar dinero para añadirlo, pero fue detenido por Miyaji.

— Nah, no te preocupes. —Le aseguró con una risa.– Hicimos un trato con Kise. Ustedes no tienen que poner dinero. —Takao lo contempló confundido, pero cuando Miyaji le guiñó un ojo y asintió ante un Midorima color escarlata, que miraba hacia cualquier parte excepto a Takao, el base de pronto comprendió que su equipo había tenido algo que ver en todo aquello… Suspiró profundamente, mirando a Midorima y riéndose por lo avergonzado que se veía.

— Shin–chan, ¡estás ruborizándote! —Lo atormentó.

— No lo estoy.

Hyuga contempló mientras Kiyoshi daba a Kuroko parte de su dinero.

— ¿En serio apostaron a que Kise y Kuroko podrían o no conseguir que Kagami y Aomine se besasen? —Exclamó incrédulo.

— Supongo que sí. —Admitió Kiyoshi con una sonrisa.– ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Estamos borrachos, es Navidad… –Hyuga suspiró pesadamente. Bueno, por lo menos todos se estaban llevando bien… aunque a expensas de Kagami y Aomine… Lo que, él suponía, estaba bien.

— Iré a ver cómo está… —Ofreció Riko con un suspiro, con esperanzas de que su as no se encontrase demasiado mal. Con Momoi optando por ir a ver a Aomine, bajó hacia el hall, dirigiéndose al otro baño.

Podía escuchar el sonido de alguien vomitando.

— Kagami–kun, ¿estás bien? —Inquirió.

— Ugh… –Se quejó él débilmente, y ella empujó la puerta abierta para observar que él estaba abrazado al inodoro, su cabeza colgando sobre la taza sin más ceremonias. Emitió un sonido como un gruñido, y a ella le sorprendió ver que se había quitado la remera.

— ¿Um? —Preguntó ella.

— Demasiado… calor… —Le informó él, su voz haciendo eco en la taza del inodoro. Riko se cubrió la boca con una mano para contener las risitas ante la vista de los chupetones en el cuello de Kagami, perfectamente visibles.

— Te traeré un poco de agua… —Le aseguró ella desde detrás de sus manos. Él simplemente emitió un gruñido, su cuerpo esculpido encorvándose de nuevo cuando sintió que quería vomitar otra vez. Mientras ella iba a buscar un poco de agua a la mesa de bebidas, observó a Momoi haciendo casi lo mismo.

— Kagami–kun no se está sintiendo muy bien. —Le informó Riko.

— Aomine–kun está igual. —Suspiró Momoi, sacudiendo los ojos.– ¡Tiene rasguños por toda la espalda, también! Me tiró rollos de papel higiénico por permitirle hacer algo como eso. —Riko rió al imaginárselo.– Está vomitando y gritando.

— Simplemente está ebrio. —Murmuró Hyuga.– Tendrán una resaca terrible mañana.

Ni Kagami ni Aomine estaban esperando a levantarse al día siguiente. Diablos, ni siquiera estaban felices por cómo se estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Sus mundos giraban, sin importar con cuánta fuerza se agarrasen de sus respectivas tazas de inodoro. Ambos estaban altamente avergonzados y no en su sano juicio; y aunque eran incapaces de remover la sensación de calor por el toque del otro, sus memorias se estaban volviendo difusas.

— Ah… con un poco de suerte no recordarán lo que ocurrió.

* * *

Kagami se levantó a la mañana con una sensación horrenda de que había cometido un grave, grave error. No lo podía explicar, y no había nada en sus vagas memorias que le indicase el motivo. Sintiéndose completamente como la mierda, y sin recordar cómo se las había arreglado para llegar a casa, se tambaleó hasta el living, captando brevemente una imagen de sí mismo en el espejo.

_No_ se veía bien.

¿Y era eso un puto _chupetón_?

Rápidamente, agarró su teléfono para ver si allí había algo que le ofreciese alguna explicación. Todo lo que había era una larga colección de textos, diciéndole varias cosas como _"toma mucha agua"_, _"Kiyoshi te llevó a casa"_, _"vomitaste en mis zapatillas"_ y _"revisa la puerta de tu casa"_.

Revisar la…

Miró hacia la puerta y observó que alguien había deslizado un sobre por debajo de ella. Mientras se agachaba para levantarlo, con la cabeza palpitándole de dolor, leyó que ponía:

"_Feliz Navidad, Kagami–kun."_

— ¿Kuroko? —Se preguntó con curiosidad, rompiendo el sobre y sacando de su interior lo que fuese que hubiera allí dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror, y sus manos empezaron a sacudirse mientras las memorias fluían de vuelta con cada foto que veía. Ni siquiera las caras graciosas de Kuroko y Kise sacándose selfies en el fondo podían distraerlo de lo que obviamente era el tema principal de las fotografías.

_¿Él y ese Ahomine?_ Ellos… oh Dios… habían ellos… ¿realmente había hecho él esa cara? Ostia puta… joder… esto no era… ¡esto no era bueno!

— ¡Kuroko! —Explotó, arrugando las fotos e inmediatamente rompiéndolas lo más rápido que podía, buscando por alguna evidencia en el sobre que le indicase que aquello era Photoshop y enteramente _falso_. Había sólo una pequeña nota que hizo que se le congelara la sangre y que jurase que mataría a aquella sombra descarada. También lo hizo darse cuenta de que nunca iba a superar esto.

"_Hay más. Y tenemos copias."_

* * *

**Fin.**

**Por si no lo sabían, amo muchísimo a Midorima y Takao. Y no puedo evitar amar el AoKaga con Kuroko secretamente (o no tanto) shippeándolos. Siéntanse libres de dejar alguna review, pero sin importar si lo hacen o no, gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡y felices vacaciones!**

_**UNA SECUELA ESTÁ EN PROGRESO. EL TÍTULO ES "BEYOND THE MISTLETOE". Quién hubiera sabido cuánto problema esta maldita fiesta iba a causar…**_

**xx K**

* * *

**Antes que nada, me disculpo por cualquier tipo de error que haya podido existir en mi traducción. La revisé varias veces pero puede que algo se me haya pasado.**

**También voy a traducir la secuela, así que, si les ha gustado, que sepan que la continuación es tanto o más fantástica aun. ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por darle una traducción digna! Y estoy eternamente agradecida a la autora por haberme dado el permiso para traducirlo, de verdad me honra.**

**Eso es todo, señoras y señores. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.**


End file.
